halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carly Renton
Personality Carly isn’t one of those people you can describe in a sentence; on a mission, she is a complex mix of emotions and calculations. If in conversation with her old teammates they would explain that during a mission you can almost hear her running combat possibilities in her head, However during a mission break, Carly seems to change personality, switching from a combat drilled machine into a calm and relaxed being, preferring to sit and drink with comrades. She has recently been a Bit shaken due to her loss and has received a psychiatric assessment, and is considered fit for duty. Besides her obvious flaws Carly she's herself as strong-willed and longsighted. She will often set herself out of reach challenges just to get the satisfaction of achievement. Her problems occur when her plans go wrong. She has been shown to react adversely to the death of companions. This can affect her ability to read situations, make critical decisions and her overall self-esteem. Physical Description Carly stands firm at the height of 1.7m. She has mid length auburn hair, which seems to have a natural curl to it, and so she likes to let hang down, but due to military regulation keeps it in a bun. She has a Pale skin tone as do most born in the UK, and always prefers not to use any tanning products. Her eyes are grey, her mother always said that they had a storm brewing, whenever she got aggravated. Carly always likes to keep fit, she finds it to be one life's pleasures and will be spotted in the gym most days. Not pushing herself but keeping fit. Carly understands that she isn't the most muscular of the ODSTs and the Spartans certainly put her to shame in that regard, but she always says 'you do don't need to be strong if you can surprise them Bio Carly started off life in a small village in the United Kingdom, born in a large family of farmers she initially wanted to become a doctor. But after the human covenant war started, she soon began to train to enlist and at the age of 18 joined the Marines. Carly had an impressive start to her military career, Initially starting in the marines she participated in the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV and was one of the last survivors. Being one of last the marine forces on the planet, She only managing to survive by sealing off part of the area of the Alpha HQ having to defend it against covenant until the strike force returned. After that operation, Carly was stationed on one of the orbiting space stations above reach, providing internal security in case of a covenant incursion. After Reach Had fallen, she was evacuated back to Earth where she had a week of shore leave where she met up with her family but unfortunately was stationed on New Mombasa just before the slip space incident. Her Squad all perished on the mission forcing Carly to hike alongside ODSTs, taking the place of their deceased squad member, and helping them to evacuate the residential district and eventually destroy a covenant operating base. Just outside the city. After the operation, Carly was recommended for an ODST position which she gladly accepted. Carly found the ODST training challenging, The mental section suited Carly fine, but the physical aspects pushed her to her limits. Carly was drafted into the 3rd Helljumper platoon, a subordinate unit of the 105th shock troops division. She was deployed by the UNSC Eminent Domain onto Draetheus V's moon X50. She was with the first waves of ODSTs to land on the moon, while the landing zone was less than a mile from Research Facility Alpha, during the landing her squad and herself were scattered across the Glacial Perch mountain range. They were quickly surrounded by Covenant infantry and took heavy losses. Carly had set up a makeshift defensive position where she could help those who were also fighting to survive. Fortunately, Carly survived with the help of a Spartan Davis, and went on to continue fighting with the Spartan, helping ODSTs that were stranded, and contributing to eliminate the covenant that had landed on the moon’s surface. After the ‘victory’ in the Battle of Draetheus V, she was assigned to a new squad on one of the many planets in the Joint Occupation Zone. Mainly as a peacekeeper between the Sangheili and Human worlds Carly found her many new tasks boring, to say the least, she didn’t miss the deep wounds that combat had caused her. But it was better than petty squabbling of politicians. The Sangheili where fine, any problems they had they would fight over, it was the Human politics that made Carly question her task on the planet. Carly put in a request to be moved to a new task, hoping it would prove to be better than what trivial tasks she was doing at the moment. Acheron Activites CT Foxtrot Carly's first instance of combat on the Acheron was the covenant boarding and the notable foxtrot incident. Carly had taken up position with a marine she had befriended, only to jump into the void of space to avoid a highly explosive chain reaction caused by the demolitions 'expert' in the fireteam.